


Cops and Robbers

by Rehearsal_Dweller



Series: The Serial Killer AU [1]
Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Serial Killer!Cecil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-11
Updated: 2013-08-11
Packaged: 2017-12-23 02:50:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/921123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rehearsal_Dweller/pseuds/Rehearsal_Dweller
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Carlos is a detective working on a string of murders.<br/>Cecil is a murderer who keeps killing off college students because he's got a thing for a certain homicide detective.<br/>You see where this is going, of course.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cops and Robbers

**Author's Note:**

> This is an extension of a prompt fill I did earlier and I was super enthused about.

Steve Carlsberg died at 37. His throat was cut so deeply that he had nearly been decapitated.

Somebody  _really_ hated Steve Carlsberg.

Steve Carlsberg's murder was Detective Carlos Martinez's first real case as a homicide detective. 

They never solved it.

\--

Chad died over a year after the Carlsberg case went cold.

Carlos was put in charge, because the general consensus with the Carlsberg case was that whoever had done it was a professional and was probably long gone, and didn't the kid deserve another chance?

Oh, and did we  _mention_ he died the same way as Steve?

Because he did.

Carlos was convinced there was some connection. His partner, Erika, thought he was crazy.

Then Jerry - another college student, around the same age - died the same way.

Then Leland.

At the scene of the fourth (Brad, 19 years old), Carlos thought he saw someone watching him closely as he walked in, but when he glanced back, whoever it was was gone.

Inside, he was met with a message drawn in the victim's blood smeared across the wall.

_Catch Me If You Can, Martinez._

It wasn’t often that a criminal addressed the investigating detective by name.

Carlos, being the inquisitive type, was pretty quick to get sucked further in with a case like that.

"Oh my god, Carlos, you’re going to get yourself  _killed_ ,” Erika said. “And in your eulogy I’m going to tell everyone that it’s okay you’re gone because you were a  _huge fucking idiot_  on your last case.”

"I’ll be fine, okay? I’m careful," replied Carlos, not looking up. "And I think Kevin Free is an alias."

"D-e-a-d."

_(“Cecil! That was idiotic!” Dana scolded. “You’re gonna get yourself killed! Or arrested! Or both!”_

_"I’m fine. I’ll be careful," Cecil responded. "I used the good alias for everything, nothing can be connected back to me."_

_"What is with you lately? Your obsession with this cop is gonna be the death of you,” said Dana._

_"Dana, Dana, Dana. Have you seen his hair?”)_

The fifth, and last, was Stacey.

Stacey was when they made the connection between the five. All of them had been working internships at unrelated companies - but set up through the same office on campus.

"Cecil Baldwin, you're under arrest for the murders of Chad Thompson, Jerry Nielson, Leland Caldwell, Brad Shurley, and Stacey Baker."

Nearly an hour later, in the holding cells at the station, Carlos paid Cecil a visit.

"Can I tell you a secret, Carlos?"

"Only if you don't mind it being used against you in court."

"I don't mind."

"Then shoot."

"As long as I'm already going to jail, you should know - I killed Steve Carlsberg, too. I heard you worked his case."

"I did."

"He was no great loss to the world."

"Doesn't make a difference. You're still going to pay for killing him."

"You cut me off before I could finish."

"Then finish."

"Well, Steve was personal. But the interns were a present. Did you like them?"


End file.
